As businesses attempt to optimize inventory levels to meet variable demand, it is common for modern industrial vehicles, including trucks and trailers, to be used for shipping a wide variety of load types and configurations. In general, it is advantageous to alter a vehicle's carrying capacity by adding or removing trailers from the vehicle or using alternatively sized trailers to accommodate the mass and volume of the load. For example, for loads with a smaller volume requirement, but a larger mass requirement, it can be beneficial to utilize a vehicle with additional axles for dispersing the weight of the load over more tires. However, it can be inefficient to pull such a trailer when the additional tires are unnecessary to disperse a light load, given that added tires increase friction and weight, as well as increase the cost of roadway tolls. It can also be expensive to own and maintain several vehicles and trailers for various load types and configurations. Nevertheless, to be competitive and profitable it is becoming increasingly more important to reduce a vehicle's fuel consumption, unnecessary wear on tires, and improve other vehicle inefficiencies.